


The 5+1 Times Tony Stark Sang for Steve Rogers

by jacobby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A bit OOC as well, Basically domestic and fluff, Doesnt really have a plot?, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Or maybe a lot OOC idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobby/pseuds/jacobby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint pulls a harmless prank on newly proclaimed couple Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Little did he know that his plan will completely backfire and will probably haunt him for the rest of his life.</p><p>AKA The five times Tony Stark sang to make Steve blush and to annoy Clint and the one time Tony just sang for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5+1 Times Tony Stark Sang for Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Very fluffy and simple Superhusbands fic that I wrote almost two years ago. It was for a SteveTonyFest and I entered the Secret Santa thing. This was written for starkesthour at Tumblr who really wasn't picky with what she wanted. She was up for a fic and a fanmix so I thought I'd give both. I was gonna throw in some fic along the way but school got the best of me. I just thought I'd post it here because why the hell not. 
> 
> It's kinda OOC because it's aim was really just to be a feel-good fic, but now that I read it again, it's very IC for their characterizations in the Avengers Assemble cartoon, I think. Especially Clint.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

**1\. Way Back Into Love**

A certain smart-ass named Clint Barton had a good idea for movie night. To commemorate the relationship Steve Rogers and Tony Stark finally acknowledged, he put on a romantic-comedy classic before anyone got back from the kitchen with popcorn. Little did he know that they were already six-months into their relationship without anyone knowing they were actually together. The team was just a year ahead of assuming they were dating.

“Music & Lyrics. Tony and Cap are gonna love this,” Tony heard Clint say as he entered the entertainment room.

Tony returned from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and said Cap in the other. “Or not. I thought we agreed on no cheesy stuff?”

“Popcorn or movie?”

“Both? Both.” Tony plopped down on the sofa, shooing away Clint.

“What’s it about?” Steve asked.

Tony grunted. The last thing he needed was Steve joining the all-out declaration that they were the new lovey-dovey lovebirds everyone (and really everyone, even in SHIELD) expected them to be a year ago. Except them, of course.

A smile played around Clint’s face. It started from amused to sly to cunning to who-knows-what-assassins-smile-about.

“I’m gonna need beer for this.”

–

Turns out, Tony did not in fact need beer for the occasion. Clint did. None were provided much to his dismay. It was stated that no alcoholic beverage were allowed in the ‘Movie Night Policies.’

The sound of Tony singing was not at all bad, if he said so himself. He sounded pretty good. But what he was singing to Steve; he swore the man could not get any redder if he tried.

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can make it through without a way back into love_

He wrapped his arms around the other man’s biceps. Man, were they huge. His temple was resting on the Captain’s shoulders while he was singing the song, aiming his googley-eyes at Clint.

“Make it stop.” The archer covered his ears and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry. Just stop.”

“’Tis a glorious affirmation of one’s feelings!” Thor boomed through Tony’s singing.

“I get it, Stark. Don’t mess with you. Just stop looking at me like that.”

In his whole forty years of existence, this was by far the best idea Tony Stark has ever had.

 

**2\. Grow Old With You**

Steve requested another romantic comedy movie. It had only been three weeks after the last one and it was Tony’s turn to pick—much to Clint’s dismay. Again.

Tony, being the romantic that he is, chose another Drew Barrymore movie.

“The Wedding Singer? Seriously?” Natasha glared at the DVD cover and then at him.

Tony just raised an eyebrow, thinking that she already knows what he’s about to pull. “Steve wanted another romcom” was his best excuse.

–

Steve did love the movie. Tony beamed proudly at himself for making the supersoldier melt into his body as Adam Sandler sang to Drew Barrymore. And that gave Tony a pretty good idea.

_I wanna make you smile whenever you’re sad_   
_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you_

A chorus of grunts and an ‘oh no’ from Clint erupted in the entertainment room. Steve turned beet red again which was the wanted response.

“Why do I blame Barton for this?” Bruce said.

“Agreed,” said Natasha.

_I’ll miss you  
Kiss you_

Tony pecked Steve in the cheek after saying the line. He sang louder this time, his voice echoing through the halls outside the room.

“Tony, stop,” Steve squeaked. There was a grin on his face. He pulled the billionaire closer, obviously not wanting him to stop singing. Tony would know.

_Grow old with you_

 

**3\. Suerte**

Of all the things that his team could have expected from him, speaking Italian was the least the expected; still, none of them were surprised. Natasha knew. She was the only one to have had access to his SHIELD file. The rest just gaped at him before sighing exasperatedly at what was happening.

It was supposedly a relaxing morning in the Avengers Tower. Steve and Bruce were at the kitchen cooking the team breakfast as per usual. One by one they came in when the smell of eggs and bacon and pancakes reached the outside. The relaxation ended when Tony entered to Steve’s singing.

 _Do you hear me,_  
I’m talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I’m trying

It was silent; meant to be just for himself but even the whir of the coffeemaker wasn’t able to drown Steve’s voice.

Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked. He went up to the supersoldier and kissed him good morning before continuing where he left off with the song.

 _Se, que quiero cuando te vas_  
 _Supe desde tiempo atras_  
Y esque, mi corazon no sabe querer  
Hasta volverte a ver

Tony grabbed a mug for his coffee while continuing nonchalantly.

_Suerte que despierto junto a ti_   
_Suerte que senti lo que senti  
Suerte que regresas para mi_

Steve’s red face: check. Clint covering his ears: check. Bruce almost hulking out (okay, not really): check.

“You sing Spanish,” Steve said after setting down a plate of the eggs.

“Speak it fluently too, dear Captain.” Tony sat down

“Teach me?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

There was a mixture of disgust and awe on the rest of the Avengers’ faces.

 

**4\. Love is an Open Door**

There was a huge restraint from Tony and Steve’s end on why they did not get to watch Frozen sooner. On one hand, they haven’t been able to make it to movie nights so often, what with their positions in the team and within SHIELD. The rest of the Avengers didn’t want to watch Frozen without them either.

Steve, on the other hand, was purposefully delaying to watch the movie; he can probably think of a few ways Tony’s gonna tease him about it.

On a wintery evening, finally, it was too cold outside for any evil to happen. All the agents of SHIELD were home, enjoying the holidays, and that included Captain America and Iron Man, finally home in the Avengers Tower for a long time since Fury decided that they just had to attend meetings with everyone else with him.

“Frozen time,” Clint proclaimed as he put the DVD on.

Tony nudged Steve on the elbow, his eyebrows waggling with it. “Please, tell me this is going to lead to a really hot and steaming love-making session with you later,” he whispered.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. Darn superspies. Always having ideas on what he was on about.

The supersoldier only flushed a little with what Tony said and shushed him as the singing about ice was already starting.

–

_Can I say something crazy?_

“Why did it have to be a musical?”

It was already four days after watching Frozen. Four days, five bottles of beer, a jar of Nutella and six mugs of coffee later, Clint was still suffering from Tony’s velvety voice.

_I love crazy_

Clint had to double check that Steve was actually singing along, albeit with more restraint than Tony’s singing bouncing off all over the tower.

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bumped into you_

_I’ve been thinking the same thing, ‘cause_   
_I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it’s the party talkin’ or the chocolate fondue_

It was clear from Steve that he was hesitating on doing the duet. Or just probably the fondue part.

“You rehearsed,” Clint accused.

“No we didn’t. Steve loves this song. He can relate to it. He knows the lyrics like the back of his hand.”

“So you decided to memorize it along with him.”

“That’s what my genius brain is for, Barton. Okay, no—but you get the point.”

Tony and Steve continued on with the song, with Tony hitting most of the notes perfectly and Steve trying to catch up with Tony. The supersoldier was finally warming up to it as they neared the end. His notes were a lot better after finally singing out loud instead of just bobbing his head along with the music from his StarkPhone.

_Can I say something crazy?  
Will you marry me?_

Tony responded easily, following the lyrics of the song and not the actual meaning of what just Steve sang. Because c’mon, why would he do that now, right?

_Can I say something crazier?  
Yes._

“So?”

“’So’ what?”

“Marry me?”

“What?”

“Marry me, Tony?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t understand what you’re trying to imply—“

Steve got down on one knee, grasped Tony’s hands and repeated himself. “Anthony Edward Stark, the Anna to my Kristoff even if Hans was the other man singing, will you marry me?”

“Wait, why am I Anna?”

“Tony.”

“Okay. Fine. Yes. I will. Marry you, that is.”

“Good.”

Tony noticed that the room was suddenly empty of Clint, whose announcement was loud enough for all of Manhattan to hear.

 

**5\. Love Away**

“Never mind. Just forget about it.”

That had been how their fights almost always ended. The words were mostly from Steve who, after petty arguments, just decided to let Tony win. The billionaire knew his husband never backed down from fights, but maybe he was different. He was special, he declared to himself.

Tony forgot why they argued in the first place. It was something that Steve said which Tony either shrugged off completely or switched the topic. He was working. Can he really blame himself?

Steve was looking down, eyes searching the floor for something non-existent. Tony had to do something about it, which just so happened was also the time the team decided to get in the entertainment room for some Mario Kart action.

_Love, just love away_   
_Just do it everyday  
Just do it every way_

“Oh, I did not sign up for this today,” was Clint’s outcry before getting out of the room.

 _All my friends, they pretend_  
 _The end is just around the bend_  
But since you came along  
I’m not believin’ it

“Okay, lover boy. You can stop it now.” Steve was still restraining a smile, although the corners of his lips were already twitching.

 _Sunshine, destiny_  
 _The birds and bees and centipedes_  
Until you came along  
I never needed it

“Tony, stop.”

“Don’t be mad anymore, then.”

“I—“

“Please.”

“Let’s do this later, okay?”

Tony continued his singing, smiling at Steve and looking into his eyes. The song was a small reminder of how they got married in the first place. It wasn’t a decision Tony regretted. He put his arms around Steve’s neck and began to sway around with his song, opting for the other man to join him.

Steve wanted to repress his smile, but he claimed it too late. He was already swaying along with Tony, dancing to his voice. “Why do you always have to get to me?”

“I try.”

Tony had to remind himself everyday from then on that the activities that ensued later that night was quite the event to remember.

 

**+1. Thinking Out Loud**

_When your legs don’t work like they used to before_  
 _And I can’t sweep you off of your feet_  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks

The fourth of July. The date which was also (un)ironically Steve’s birthday. Blue, red and white streamers were hung all over the ceiling of the bigger and better entertainment room. Food and balloons were littered everywhere. It’s been years since the Avengers have had a movie night there. After each renovation, they would always take time to watch a new film for a new step in whatever they call their domestic life; until the movie nights, the popcorn, the sodas, it just stopped.

It was also the room where Tony first sung to Steve.

He was on stage again, with his lips close to the microphone and the whites of his hair shining as the spotlight hit him.

 _Darlin’ I will_  
 _Be lovin’ you_  
Till we’re seventy  
Baby my heart  
Could still fall as hard  
At twenty three

Whether the first time really was meant for Steve or just to annoy Clint, it’s past him now. The voice which sung back then had not faltered. He was the luckiest man in the room to have that voice sing to him.

 _I’m thinkin’ bout how_  
 _People fall in love in mysterious ways_  
Maybe it’s a touch of a hand  
Me I fall in love with you every single day  
I just wanna tell you I am

Tony must think that too. Tony must think he was luckier than Steve ever was. Steve tried convincing him otherwise; that Tony was far more needed and way nicer and way better. He just a kid from Brooklyn who stood against bullies. Tony was a man who saw the change that could happen and took his chance to take control of what he can the best way he could ha

 _So honey now_  
 _Take me into your lovin’ arms_  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I’m thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

Tony was perfect. Tony was all he could ask for.

 _Cause honey your soul_  
 _Can never grow old_  
It’s evergreen  
Baby your smile’s forever in my mind in memory

And maybe, Tony felt just the same as he did.

_We found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are highly appreciated! :)


End file.
